


Pretend It's Okay

by TheIfInLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (IVE NEVER SEEN OMEGA LIAM OKAY), Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Louis, Just an intense fist fight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Mpreg Liam, Mpreg Niall, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Omega Niall, Slick Kink, Slick Play, Soul Bond, Violence, idk if those are even things but there they are so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIfInLife/pseuds/TheIfInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are busy with life. Busy watching Zayn and Niall's twin boys, busy hanging out with friends, busy with life. And they forget Harry's suppressants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a prompt I got on Wattpad.
> 
> I've only written one other A/B/O so don't attack me if it's terrible. Also, I never really see omega!harry or omega!liam (literally never seen an omega!liam fic, show me the way if you've found any) so here they are. Also I'm not sure if this'll be two or three chapters so that's why there's a question mark, this won't be a full blown fic.
> 
> The title is from Pretend It's Okay by Little Mix which fits perfectly if you think about what Harry's feeling.  
> Also all the facts and whatnot that are near the end are from webmd. So there.
> 
> If you wish to, you can drop by [my Tumblr](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) and leave me a message or whatever.
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day!

“Louuu,” Harry groaned, snuggling farther into the warm sheets. The sunlight was streaming in through the window and directly into Harry’s eyes but he kept them shut tightly, determined to get at least another hour of sleep. Louis had other plans.

“Babe, c’mon. We’ve got a busy day today. Zayn and Niall are bringing the boys over soon; we’ve got to go grocery shopping, and do a bit of cleaning before they get here.” Louis reasoned, shaking his mate lightly. Harry is grumpy in the morning. Louis finds it adorable for the most part.

“No.” He demands, pulling the covers up over his head.

“Harry,” Louis’ voice drops a few octaves. “If you get up now, I’ll fuck you nice and good later tonight.”

Harry sat up, ignoring the smirk on his Alpha’s face. “Oh and we need to get some more suppressants.” He yawned into his fist, stretching his back and sighing at the cracking bones.

“C’mon, I’ve made you breakfast.” Over the past three years that they’d been mated, Louis had mastered a few dishes, eggs and bacon being one of them. Although Harry was lazy as shit and would rather not get up, even for bacon, he pulled himself out of the bed.

Trips to the grocery store were one of Louis’ favorite things to do with Harry. Even after all this time, he just loved doing something so domestic, so mate-like with Harry. He loved how Harry would write out this long, intricate list and then completely lose it somewhere. And he loved how Harry would always triple check the cart to make sure Louis didn’t slip something in that they didn’t need, but Louis never failed to convince him of at least one item.

This trip to the store was no different than that, except they’d gotten kind of caught up in the fact that they’d have Zayn and Niall’s kids over so they inspected the aisles for dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and different kinds of juice boxes. Louis looked like he had not seen a greater joy in his lifetime when he picked out the mini goldfish and child sized yogurts. When they’d had all the food in their cart, they headed to the check outs and then headed home to clean up and make the house ready for the twin boys who were due at their door step any moment.

It’d worked out perfectly actually, Niall got pregnant with the boys while they were on tour and ended up having them just a day after they’d finished the tour. Collectively as a band, they’d decided to take a break from the music so that Jase and Brandon could be raised at home and not on a tour bus. The boys, Jase and Brandon, were nearing three. Zayn and Niall had called a band meeting just two months prior saying that they were open to the possibility of touring again but Liam decided to drop the bomb on them that he had found out the he was pregnant. Of course everyone was happy for him; it just meant putting off the band further.

“Uncle Lou, look what I can do!” Jase yelled, vrooming his truck over Louis’ leg and onto his brother’s lap.

“Good job, Jase!” Harry praised from where he was sitting, Brandon sitting quietly in his lap. Harry was willing to bet money that Brandon would present as an Omega later on in life.

Eventually the boys both fell asleep, after a big lunch, cuddled together on the couch. The mates just stood there watching them for a good few minutes.

“They both look exactly like Zayn.” Louis whispered, arm around his Omega’s waist.

“Except for their big blue eyes.” Harry whispered back, leaning into his Alpha.

Niall and Zayn came to pick their sons up just an hour later, looking refreshed at their afternoon alone. As Zayn carried their boys out to the car, Niall couldn’t stop smiling, seemingly glowing.

“Was he that good?” Harry joked. Niall just swatted his arm, the glow never leaving.

After the family left, Louis pulled Harry into his arms, kissing at his bite mark. “You want me to fulfill the promise I made you this morning?” He whispered into his neck.

“I’m actually not feeling very well.” Harry admitted. “I think I’m just gonna go lay down and rest before I go out with Nick tonight.”

Louis let him go, barely holding back the possessive growl that threatened to break through. Nick was an Alpha, an Alpha who obviously wanted Harry. He absolutely hated when the two hung out but it was the 21st century, he wasn’t going to ban his Omega from going out with another Alpha simply because of both of their genders. He wasn’t going to ban Harry from doing anything, just because he’s an Omega, doesn’t mean that Louis literally owns him. So he lets Harry go out with Nick because it makes Harry happy and that’s what matters to Louis. It didn’t stop him from worrying though.

As Harry slept upstairs, Louis busied himself with setting a cold rag on his mate’s forehead and some medicine and water on the bedside table. After he’d done that, he went through and cleaned the house again. Cleaning was Louis’ form of distraction, which is why every time that Harry went out with Nick, their house was spotless by the time he got home.

Around five in the afternoon, Harry woke up, still looking flushed and unwell. Even still he showered, ate the dinner that Louis ordered, and got ready to go out with Nick. As Louis watched his mate get ready, he had to ask.

“Haz, you sure you want to go out? You don’t look well.” Louis was leaning against the doorframe to their bedroom, arms crossed over his chest.

“Well I’m sorry that I look like shit to you.” Harry snapped, turning his back to his mate as he went through his closet to find a shirt.

“Babe, that’s not what I meant.” He pulled away from the doorframe to pull Harry into him. “You look like you’re going to be sick.”

“Whatever.” Harry pulled back from the embrace, ignoring Louis in favor of taking his favorite shirt off of the hanger.

“Do you at least want me to go with you?”

“Louis, I’m fine!” Harry sighed, exasperatedly. He pulled the shirt on and went into the master bathroom. Louis didn’t follow, knowing that when Harry got in moods like these, the best option was to just leave him be. He could hear Harry brushing his teeth and putting on some cologne before he emerged, grabbing his keys and phone. “I’ll be back later tonight. I’ll text you, okay?”

“Yeah,” They had begun walking out of their bedroom and down to the front door. Just as Harry opened the door to leave, he turned around.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you.” He lowered his head, Omega in him shining through. “I love you very much.”

“It’s okay,” Louis’ heart softened at his mate’s soft, quiet voice. “I love you very much too.” They exchanged a quick kiss and then Harry was gone.

Louis regretted cleaning the house while Harry was asleep. Now that Harry was actually gone, he had nothing to distract him from the fact that he was out at a club with an Alpha. Granted Josh Devine, Ed Sheeran, and one of his friends will all be with them, but the other three are all betas which should be a comforting thought to Louis but all he can think about is if something were to happen, no one would be able to stand up to the Alpha.

He tries to busy himself with watching footie which doesn’t work. Then he tries to write in his journal. Harry’d forced him to get a journal and write things down, it’s helped Harry deal with things so Louis figured he might as well give it a go. But then as he’s writing all about his raging jealousy, he has the urge to rip the damn book apart so he stops that. Eventually, he settles for sulking on the kitchen floor, him and his trusty mint chocolate chip ice cream.

Right as he stuffs a large, very cold bite of ice cream in his mouth, near two hours after Harry left, he feels it. A huge spike of arousal. When the two first bonded, they’d discovered that not only could they feel each other’s emotions but they could also feel when their mate is aroused, especially if they’re in heat or rut.

“Shit!” Louis abandoned the tub of ice cream, instead running up to their bedroom, searching through their cabinets. When he found what he was looking for, he shook the bottle of suppressants, hearing nothing. “Holy fucking shit!!”

Suddenly it’s all coming back to him, “Oh and we need to get some more suppressants.” Fuck! They completely forgot to get suppressants for Harry when they were at the store earlier. Louis rushed down the stairs and out the door, hoping that he’d get to the club in time. Fuck, Harry went into heat in the middle of a fucking club! Tears sprung into Louis’ eyes at the thought of what could be happening to his mate at the club, unprotected, and with Nick!

The entire drive there, Louis was kicking himself, first for forgetting, and second for not seeing the signs. The sick-type feelings, the bit of moodiness, and for god’s sake, the fucking fever! How would he not notice this?! Louis was such a horrible mate. When he felt Harry’s feelings of panic, Louis stepped on the gas.

When he finally arrived at the club, he was able to cut the line, thanks to his celebrity status. It was packed in the club, hormones of everyone, not just his mate, thick in the air. But he followed Harry’s sent. He could pick out Harry’s sent anywhere, especially when it’s really strong as it is when he’s in heat.

He was led to the back men’s bathroom. Ed, his friend, and Josh were all banging on the door of the bathroom, screaming for Nick to let Harry go.

“Mate, he’s got Harry in there.” Ed said, looking relieved to see Louis. Louis shoved past them and kicked the door open, adrenaline pumping wildly through his body. His senses were on over drive. The smell of Harry’s heat, pungent and condescended hit Louis like a freight train.

Harry was backed into the corner of the bathroom, tears streaming down his face as it took everything he had to not present himself to this guy who was not only not his Alpha, but also someone who he thought he could trust, despite his gender. Nick’s back was to the door, reaching behind Harry to grip his pert, leaking bum. Louis saw red.

He stormed into the bathroom and grabbed Nick by the back of the shirt, throwing him against the sinks, feeling a bit happier when Nick growled in pain as he slid to the floor. But no, Louis was not done with him yet. He stepped over the crumpled Alpha’s body, again gripping his shirt, this time to bring him closer.

“Don’t ever, ever, touch Harry again. Or I will fucking kill you.” Louis slammed his fist into Nick’s face repeatedly. Motherfucker tried to fuck his mate? Louis didn’t fucking think so. With every punch, Nick’s head bounded back and hit the floor. Louis was vaguely aware of the betas trying to pull him away but he couldn’t concentrate on that. Nick was threatening his mate. He had to keep his mate safe. He picked Nick up by his shirt again and slammed his entire body back on the ground, now limp and given up on fighting back.

“Louis,” A small voice whimpered and Louis immediately stopped. He turned to his mate, eyes wild, animalistic Alpha still mostly in control of him. But he let go of that when he saw his mate cowering in the corner.

Louis straightened, shaking off the beta hands that were on him. With one final swift kick to the ribs, Louis left Nick and went to his mate. “C’mon let’s get you home.”

“Louis,” He said again, eyes completely clouded over with lust now that his mate was here and paying attention to him and also putting off some pheromones that were driving Harry even crazier. Harry dropped onto his knees. “Fuck me, please.”

“Babe, not here, we have to go back home.” Louis said through gritted teeth. God, he wanted nothing more than to slide into Harry right then and there but he wouldn’t be able to protect Harry should another Alpha come, if his knot is popped inside Harry.

Harry arched his back, presenting himself. “Please!”

Instead of responding, Louis reached down and pulled his mate into a standing position and began to guide him out. He walked behind Harry, gripping his arm so tight, it’d probably end up leaving a bruise, but he did it to ensure that if, on their way out, any one tried to pull Harry from him, he’d have Harry securely. He also walked behind Harry to at least attempt to hide the slick stain on the back of his jeans. Which, that was torture for Louis because all of his instincts were screaming at Louis to reach down and lick at the sweet, intoxicating slick.

Eventually, they made it outside to Louis’ car after seeing to it that Ed would drop off Harry’s car when he could. The entire drive home, Harry was whining and tempting Louis.

“C’mon Louis just pull over and knot me.” Or “I’m so empty, need your big Alpha cock” or even “Just let me sit on your dick please, you can still drive” Which of course, Louis refused. His dick was so hard in his pants that he thinks he’s about to pop the button off just from the hard press of his length but he had already let his mate be put in a dangerous situation once tonight, he wasn’t going to do that again. So he ignored all of Harry’s pleas and got them home safely.

Harry could barely walk, he was so aroused, he looked like he was about to present himself to Louis again right there on the sidewalk so Louis picked Harry up and set him on his shoulder, which made Louis’ knees go a bit weak, not because of the weight, Harry was feather light. His knees went a bit weak because Harry’s bum was right there in his face, smell so strong it took literally everything that Louis had not to put him back down and shove inside him outside their door.

But again, Louis reminded himself that he needed to keep his mate safe. That he was a failure and needed to make up for it somehow. He carried Harry inside and dumps him unceremoniously on their king sized bed.

He literally rips Harry’s shirt off of his body, tossing the ruined material elsewhere, not hearing Harry whine. He’s a bit nicer with Harry’s jeans simply because ripping them wouldn’t really save any time. So he unbuttons and unzips them, telling Harry,

“Get them off.” And then he himself is crawling off of the bed to toss away his shirt and finally, finally give his cock some room to breathe as he sheds his trousers and pants. He breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air that hits his hot, red, leaking cock.

“Louis,” Harry whimpers and Louis crawls back to where Harry is on all fours on the bed, arse high in the air, inviting Louis in. He can see how his hole is dripping with slick, clenching on nothing, luring Louis in, wanting to devour his cock.

Louis gives the base of his cock a rough squeeze to relieve the pressure and then he leans down and runs his cheek up Harry’s thigh, sliding it through the slick that had dripped down. It was super weird to Harry at first but Louis just loved to be covered in Harry’s slick. Most Omegas like to smell like their Alpha and most Alphas like their Omegas to smell like them, at that isn’t really untrue for Louis and Harry, it’s just sometimes Louis likes to smell like Harry. Specifically Harry’s slick.

Louis’ tongue snuck out the side of his mouth to see if he could snag any of the slick from his cheek. The bit that he catches makes him groan, his mate tastes so perfect.

Harry’s absolutely not okay. Louis is teasing him and he’s so desperate, he thinks he may die. He was wriggling, sticking his bum out even further, whining, begging, anything to get Louis to do something. Louis was just back there playing with his slick, rubbing it into his thighs and bum cheeks, spreading them apart and just watching him. “Fuck me, Lou!” He finally demanded.

Louis smiled at Harry even though Harry couldn’t see it. “I will, babe.” He didn’t give Harry any time to answer; he leaned forward, smashing his face between the two cheeks and licking slow and sweet through the slick.

“F-fuck,” Harry moaned, head dropping to the bed.

Louis held Harry apart with his hands, moving his entire face as he ate Harry out, effectively covering his face in slick. His tongue varied between swirling movements and slipping inside, fucking Harry with his tongue. God, Harry was so tight and hot inside, it made his cock twitch. His slick was so fucking good; Louis was drooling and slurping at Harry loudly. To anyone else, it may sound utterly disgusting, but Harry seemed to love it. He was whining even louder, hand pressed to the back of Louis’ head keeping him there.

Harry’s first orgasm comes quickly, barreling out of him, causing him to clench tightly around the tongue that was fucking him and then slump onto the bed, hand falling away from Louis’ head. Harry was still begging to be fucking, gagging for it.

Louis straightened, wiping the slick from his face and licking it off of his palm. He rubbed his fingers at Harry’s wet hole, groaning.

“So wet for me baby. You’re so hot.” Louis’ voice had dropped several octaves, dripping in Alpha. It drove Harry wild, he perked up enough to try and shove back on Louis’ fingers. This time, Louis was done with teasing Harry. He slid two fingers inside his boyfriend to check and see if he was ready for him. Harry was as open and ready as he’d ever be, so Louis slid his fingers out of Harry’s hole, one hand tangling in Harry’s hair, pulling it back so his face was up and out of the mattress. Once his face was exposed, Louis brought his slick covered fingers to Harry’s mouth. Immediately Harry opened his mouth as sucked his own slick off of Louis’ fingers. At that, Louis’ cock positively screamed. He couldn’t help it; he guessed he had a kink for Harry’s slick.

And then Louis was rubbing his cock between Harry’s cheeks to slick himself up before he was lining up and pushing into Harry.

“Ahh!” Harry screams around Louis’ fingers and comes again, body going completely limp against the mattress. The only thing keeping him up is the firm grip Louis has on his hips and in his hair.

Louis bottoms out, growling when Harry comes around him again. He pulls his fingers away from Harry’s mouth but keeps his other hand in Harry’s hair. Catching sight of the bite mark at the base of Harry’s neck, Louis suddenly overwhelmed with this feeling of mine.

Louis thrusts shallowly, but hard. No one gets Harry like this. Just Louis. Only Louis. “You’re mine,” Louis informs him. “Only mine. My Omega.”

“Yours,” Harry gulped audibly, pushing back on Louis. But it wasn’t enough for Louis. It wasn’t enough.

He releases grip on Harry’s hair and on his hips, Harry keeping himself up shakily. It surprised Harry when Louis decided to pull him up to where Harry’s back is pressed to Louis’ chest, Louis still thrusting hard and fast into him. Louis tucked his face in Harry’s neck, licking over the bite mark, biting slightly. “Beg for it.” Louis ordered, hot breath hitting Harry’s ear, causing the boy to shiver. Louis stilled his hips to make sure Harry was listening.

“Please, oh god, L-Louis, fuck me please,” He was sobbing out, clenching tightly around Louis, hole needing to be knotted.

“Tell me who’s you are.”

“I’m yours. Yours. I belong to you, Louis, please, c’mon, please, I need it. Need you to knot me.” Harry’s hand went to his own cock, fisting himself quick and fast.

“None of that.” Louis pulled Harry’s hand away from himself, pining Harry’s hands under his on Harry’s chest, pumping his hips in and out of Harry, now fast and deep.

“I can’t, can’t,” Harry said, legs shaking with the effort of keeping himself up. Louis pulled out, much to Harry’s dismay, and pushed Harry back down onto the bed on his stomach. He knees Harry’s legs just a bit farther apart, wanking himself a little at the sight before him. Harry, on his stomach, legs spread, revealing his wet, slicked up hole, having gotten Louis’ dick all wet and dripping with his slick. Louis could’ve come just from watching that. Granted, Harry would’ve literally killed him. So he slid back into his mate.

Harry keened high and loud at the feeling of getting penetrated again. He felt full, full of Louis. But he wanted to be even fuller, wanted to be full with Louis’ knot. The thought of Louis swelling inside him, stretching his rim and bit and then shoving it inside him, Louis being locked in him, had Harry coming a third time, heat making him more sensitive than usual.

“That’s it,” Louis murmured, leaning down onto Harry so they are touching everywhere. “Come on my wet cock. Show me how good you feel.”

Louis slammed into the sensitive nub inside Harry again, feeling Harry’s hole tighten to have a vice grip on Louis’ cock, almost locking around him. Fuck Harry felt so good. Again, Louis leaned down and licked over the bite mark. Harry was his.

Harry was getting louder by the second. He wasn’t really even forming actual words, just mewling louder when his prostate was stimulated, or slurring some letter together, hoping it sounded like ‘Lou’ and ‘hard’ and ‘knot’. Louis got the message though, could tell from Harry’s body language just how badly Harry was craving his knot.

“Just a bit longer,” Louis whispered, jack hammering his hips, going as fast and hard as his muscles would allow.

And then the two of them went mostly silent. For Harry it was literally impossible to be completely silent when Louis was fucking him, but he was reduced to harsh breaths and delicate gasps. The bed below them was creaking and protesting heavily to the harsh thrusts that Louis was dishing out. Skin was slapping loudly on skin, sounding hotter than ever with how wet Harry was.

Louis’ muscles were starting to ache with the continuous thrusts of in and out, in and out, in and out. He glanced down to watch himself fucking Harry’s red rimmed hole and nearly lost his breath. He looked so big, stretched Harry out so much, but Harry took it all, craved how Louis stretched and abused his hole. He watched as the base of his cock started to expand, seeing the muscles in Harry’s back continuously tense and relax, hole squeezing around him. Harry’s voice rose above all the other noise, feeling that he was finally about to be knotted. Finally, he was about to get what he’d been craving for what felt like hours.

“In, in, in,” Harry chanted over and over, hips rising up on their own accord. “Knot your Omega.”

And those were the words that drove Louis over the edge, knot fully expanding as his forced it past Harry’s tight rim. Harry literally screamed, voice cracking with the intensity of it. Louis groaned and growled, pumping his mate full of his come. For a few moments, they stayed as they were, Louis slumped against Harry’s back, mouth over the mating spot, Harry with his cheek pressed to the mattress, half a goofy, satisfied smile visible. Eventually though, Louis maneuvered them onto their sides so Harry could get some sleep before he was ready to go again.

“Luff you.” Harry mumbled, already mostly asleep.

“Love you too, darling.” Louis cooed, licking over the mate mark one final time before drifting off to sleep.

-

A week later, Harry was finished with his heat, and headed to the store to buy himself some more suppressants. Louis was off having an ‘Alpha Night’ with Zayn, which Harry figured he’d been having an Alpha Night every night of Harry’s heat but whatever. He liked the hour or so that he had to be alone anyway. Alone time was something that Harry craved.

Harry was on his way back from the store when he came to the realization that he felt off. Not like sick or anything, just off. Different. He brushed it off though; he probably was just shaking off the remnants of his heat.

For the next three weeks, he continued to feel ‘odd’. He didn’t tell Louis about this, he just figured it’d eventually go away. But then he started to feel absolutely fatigued. Like he was never really the kind of person to need to take naps in the middle of the day but now he’s taking naps constantly and going to bed early.

He was in the shower one night, washing himself. He’d run his hands over his nipples and gasped loudly. Holy fuck, when did they get that achy and tender? He glanced down and them and gasped again, they definitely looked darker, and possibly even bigger. What the fuck was happening to him?

When he was finished with his shower, he dried off and ran into the bedroom completely naked, hollering, “Louis! Come here!”

Louis could feel the worry that his mate was feeling before he started yelling, was already on his way up to their room. “What’s up-my my well hello my naked mate.”

“Louis, look at my nipples.” Harry demanded, pointing to them.

Louis looked, seeing nothing but the nipples he’d come to know and love, even the other two. “What about them, love?”

“They look weird and they hurt.” Harry had whimpered, feeling suddenly kind of lightheaded and sad.

“They look fine.” Louis was really confused, especially at his mate’s sadness.

“Yes they do!” He insisted, stomping his foot but then sitting on the bed to close his eyes and get rid of the lightheadedness.

“Honey, they’re fine –“

“No, they’re not, Louis.” Harry suddenly turned angry. “Don’t lie to me.”

“Okay, honey, I’m sorry. I love you, okay?” Harry was being quite moody and it had Louis wondering if Harry’s heat was due again soon, but that couldn’t be because he’d gotten more suppressants. Either way, he knew to just agree with Harry and move on.

Harry cried himself to sleep, feeling terrible that he’d yelled at his Alpha and called him a liar. The next morning, Harry woke up feeling sick. Not really enough to throw up, just general queasiness. He’d opted out of breakfast, telling Louis that he wasn’t feeling well, and to get that bacon out of his face, he could smell that nasty grease. It kind of felt like a heat was coming on, but that honestly couldn’t be.

Louis offered a doctor’s visit when Harry went to the bathroom way more than normal but what Louis didn’t realize was that Harry didn’t have diarrhea, he was just pissing constantly. And then his lower back started giving him trouble and all of these things combined had Harry knowing that something was wrong with him. But he thought maybe it’d just go away.

After another two weeks of this, something else was added to the list of sucky health things for Harry. He woke up and instead of just feeling queasy; he had to sprint to the bathroom, narrowly making it in time before he was throwing up the entire contents of his stomach.

Louis was after him in seconds, rubbing his back and holding back his hair. He brought Harry up some water and medicine and a cold rag for his hot face. After a while, the nausea stopped and Harry felt fine. Other than the fact that he was exhausted and his back hurt.

“Babe, go out with Zayn, I’ll be fine. I think it was just something I ate last night.” Harry said, only half believing himself. Louis had cooked him dinner and it honestly smelled gross but he didn’t want to hurt Louis’ feelings so he ate it anyway. But he’d been feeling terrible these past like, seven or eight weeks so he doubted it was entirely the food.

“You sure?” Louis asked, studying his mate.

“Go, Louis.” Harry pushed, biding him goodbye with a kiss.

Once Louis was gone, Harry went up the master bathroom and splashed his face with some water, hoping to wake himself up. He was tired of being tired. He was tired of feeling like crap. Harry slumped onto the closed toilet seat, stretching a bit to relieve the back pain. What was wrong with him? He thought over all that had happened the past few weeks and suddenly it hit him. The suppressants work as birth control as well as a heat suppressant. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

When he’d forgotten to buy more suppressants that day so he could take them and when he went into heat, Louis knotted him like a lot of times. Fuck and he wasn’t on birth control. Fuck!

Harry raced down the stairs, pulling out his laptop and googling ‘early signs of pregnancy’. Fuck, he fit all the signs. Fuck. Harry ran out the door, ignoring all of his bodily troubles. He ran to Tesco’s and bought five different brands of home pregnancy tests. Fuck this couldn’t be real!

Harry sat there in his bathroom, the ten minute wait feeling like ten years. The first one beeped. Fuck. And then the second. Double fuck. And then the third. Triple fuck. And then the fourth. Quadruple fuck. And then the last. Holy fucking shit. He couldn’t believe it. Five in a row. He broke down crying as he stared at the all five tests in front of him.

 

 

Harry Styles was pregnant.


End file.
